dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Justice (TV Series)
New Justice is a TV series that follows the sons and daughters of DC characters. Cast New Justice Kevin Michael Richardson as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter Scott Menville as Damian Wayne/Robin Tara Strong as Hope Prince/Wonder Girl Will Friedle as Clark Kent, Jr./Superboy Yuri Lowenthal as Connor Hawke/Green Arrow Khary Phayton as Aqualad New Injustice Rino Romano as Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Jr. Tara Strong as Lucy Graves Carlos Alazraqui as Scourge Troy Baker as David Lynns/Firefly, Grey Manta Grey DeLisle as Lisa Alfaro/Star Sapphire Coluans Corey Burton as Vril Dox I/Brainiac Grey DeLisle as Indigo (Also a member of New Injustice) Scott Menville as Lyrl Dox/Brainiac 3 Megan's gang Hynden Walch as Megan Quinzel Huntsmen Tara Strong as Atermis Troy Baker as Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson/ Deathstroke Checkmate Troy Baker as Maxwell Lord Episodes Season One #"Next Generation Part I"-Bruce Wayne tells a story about a knight, an amazon, a wizard, and an archer, who took on a being from the future, to Damian Wayne, Hope Prince, Clark Kent, Jr., and Conner Hawke. However, a wounded Martian Manhunter shows up, and Bruce reveals he isn't actually Bruce Wayne, but Red Tornado. All of a sudden, a group of robots attack, and Tornado sends the kids and Martian away, while he fights off the robots. #"Next Generation Part II"-Martian Manhunter reveals that the story Tornado told is actually about the Justice League, fighting Brainiac, who has returned. Meanwhile, Brainiac and his henchmen Indigo and Brainiac 3 torture Red Tornado for information. Manhunter reveals he knows a way into Brainiac's base, and they sneak in, they split up, with Manhunter going with Connor and Damian. Clark and Hope find Red Tornado and break him out. In the end, Hope destroys Indigo, Clark blows Brainiac 3 up, and Tornado sacrifices himself to defeat Brainiac. #"The Gothic Girl"-A Girl named Megan Quinzel formed an alliance with the mob bosses that if she do want they says, they will give her $500,000 so she can leave america by kill New Justice. #"Hunt"- Martian Manhunter recruits a new member named Aqualad. Soon the New Justice investigate a group of mercenaries named Huntsmen. Superboy discovers they work for Checkmate. The leader Maxwell Lord sends a hit on New Justice. The members fight New Justice one by one with the new Justice beating them. At the end they talk to Maxwell. #"Rivals"-The team are shocked to meet Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Lucy Graves, who want to join the team. After Luthor proves to be very charming, they let him on, however, Clark doesn't trust him. Clark finds out that Alexander is a clone of the original and that he is planning on destroying the team from the inside. #"Burning Fury"-The team meet David Lynns and Scourge, the sons of Garfield Lynns and Bane. They defeat them easily and begin wreaking havoc on the city. In reponse, Damian begins work on a large suit that will allow him to defeat them. #"Indigo Child"-The team find out that Indigo has downloaded herself into their base's A.I. system, and is planning on picking them off, one by one. In the end, Indigo is defeated, but she recreates herself, now with a stronger body. # "Lucy"-A five years old girl named Lucy Quinzel is on the run from Mr. J and on the search for her big sister, Megan. She discovering that someone'd downloaded an new ACE Virus all over the internet. She decided to get help. #"Gang War Part 1"-Megan and her gang are working to get another $250,000, but then she sees her brother, Mr. J offers Megan to surrender to him and she'll leave america, but Megan declines the offer and fights in the gang war. #"Gang War Part 2"-Megan and Mr. J are clashing in their battle, where Lucy's seeing the gang war and meeting Damien Wayne and Wonder Girl who're helping her to get to the gang war. . After the fight, Megan and Lucy reunited. Category:TV Series